


i think we need this

by Darkness_Queen29



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_Queen29/pseuds/Darkness_Queen29
Summary: A long time ago I fell in love with this fic and I was wondering if someone could please continue it, or take the idea and do something similar.  Thanks
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Kudos: 5





	i think we need this

The fic is this https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723871/chapters/44410891  
You do not have to be good  
witchy_woman


End file.
